Death and Realization
by akuma-chan25300
Summary: Most people out there only realize what they had once they lost it. The original rookies of Konoha learns this as they watch a friend die in front of them... Team 7, Sakura, and Sai.


**~Title: Idiot~**

**Summary:**  
><strong>Most people realize what they had once they lost it.<strong>

**A/N: Welcome thee...There will be angst. Oh, and Karin is nice, I wanted to try to make her that way, although I don't favor her strongly in the anime. There's an OC, not that important, named Suzuki. Her features aren't important either, so don't worry. Continue...**

**~In the Battle Field~**

A girl with long raven hair laid on the ground, terror replacing the kindness that was once in her eyes. She tried to not worry and failed in doing so as her teammate helped her shaking body up. The man holding her was a brunette with a dog right next to him, guarding them protectively. The bug user's mask was off for a change as he looked towards the field. Their sensei eyes were glaring over the battlefield just like the bug user but she was also looking at her students every now and then. Team eight. Hyuga Hinata. Inuzaka Kiba. Aburame shino. Kurenai Yuhi.

A blonde- girl- with long hair and sky blue eyes looked at the scene. Her legs feels faint from not having seen this much blood as it was covering the whole ground, mixed with the scent of mint in the cold air. Her teammates catches her, both brunette. One was not expecting this in any way or form and was worried of what was going to occur while the other was quiet and serious- very different from how he would usaully be. Their sensei was dead and they had experienced the pain of loosing a team member but they hadn't thown it would be this hard. Team ten. Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru. Akimichi Chouji. The deceased Sarutobi Asuma.

Fear flashed through the eyes' of the usaully agnorrant boy as he held onto his female friend. Her buns were loose and she wasn't carrying any weapons- a change. His other friend was abnormally serious as he was a cheerful and happy guy just like their sensei. Their eyes were scared and darkened as if the y expected that something big would happen next. They stared at the two figuers in the battlefield and spared a glance at team eight for their arrival. They were all older then the others but only slightly m ore experienced. Team Gai. Hyuga Neji. Tenten. Rock Lee. Maito Gai.

A boy who was known for his killing sprees were trying to ignore all the blood around him. For some reason, he hated the smell and scene of blood just that day when he usaully lusted for killing and crimson blood. His siblings were gasping for breath agains the pressure of chakra, one was a blonde, the other, a brunette. They once hated each other and now they were closer then ever thanks to the last blonde fighting for his dear life. Subaku no Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

Kakashi laid dead odd to the side as Naruto and Sasuke ignored him, metal clashing. Team seven was once made of a fangirl, a prankster, an revenge obsessed boy, and a porn loving man. Years later, they were a medic, a demon, a rogu nin, and a broken man. Now...the legendary team was a broken medic, a monster, an avenger, and a dead man.

Is that even team seven anymore? When Sasuke and Naruto fight all the time? Sakura fawning over Sasuke and yelling at Naruto for every mistake she could spot? Kakashi reading his book and not even paying attention? No, team seven is completly gone for one eyes' could see.

No one couldn't stop the two teammates from engaging in battle, the blonde man running at the raven haired man. Old teammates fighting to death, fitting for a nice death, don't you think? Panting, they dodge each other, evey now and then, landing blows on each other, while still running. Metals clashed, and bodies flew back, slamming into trees. The field was almost destoryed by the blows that missed the targets. All was watching, wide eyes. No one cared for the girl on the side lines who was once part of team seven execpt for the painter, replacement of Sasuke, named Sai. Naruto recalled that he once thought they would die by killing each other, but who knew he was actually right?

He supported her, as she cried silently, battle cries roaring across the field. Every one was watching intently at the two famous people of team seven, ignoring the last member, Haruno Sakura who was crying, but wasn't turning away from the scene set out in front of her. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the two boys stand and shouted their most powerful and quite well known techicque:

"RASENGAN!" Naruto. Red eyes. Demon.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke. Mangekyō Sharingan. Hatred.

Both were regretful of the way everything turned out, and all of the people there knew it.

There was a flash of blue, both light and dark on their hands. Both of them charged at each other, screaming and tears fell out of Sakura's eye. She twitched, sqirmed, wriggled, and finally Sai granted her last wish, letting her go, refusing to close his eye. No.

She ran, and unlike the first time she did this and _survived_, blood, _her_ blood, spattered across her teammates stricken face. Dark and light blue faded into dark red, soaking hands.

The two immediantly tried to stop, but it already hit her right in the chest as everyone else looked shocked, marveled, but in horror. Sai stared at everyone with such hatered filled eyes while Sakura mustered her last strengh to say her parting words. She took deep breaths and pants utill she could talk, with the blood flowing out of her mouth.

"Thank you..." she started. Her eyed watered, and water- no, blood, came out of her throat. Naruto shoved Sasuke aside, an dropped to his knees. His head whipped to the side, facing Sakura.

"Don't talk! I can't stop the blood!" Naruto screamed in distress. His hand covered the wound that was spilling with dark blood, making a sea of red under them.

"Naruto." He turned at his name. "Sasuke." He kneeled and breath out, trying to calm his heart. "Kakashi-sensei." She turned to see the dead body only meters away from her. "Smile." Naruto felt a lump in his throat as the red chakra around him faded. Something wet slide down his cheek as her gripped Sakura's hands, and a hesitant smiled formed. Sasuke's sharingan faded as he smirked, the innoent untainted one from years before. Then pink hair fell. He realized people were around them. He noticed his sensei was dead. And he found himself holding a dead girl that looked so familiar... A picture flashed in his mind.

There was a cry, full of agony, and a scream rang out, "NOOOO!"

Haruno Sakura, age eighteen, had just died.

Sasuke left to Orochimaru. Naruto left to become stronger. Kakashi left on issions repeatedly tiring himself out. And Sakura did eveything she could to try and catch up.

"So annoying..." Not anymore.

"Weak..." Compared to her teammates.

"She doesn't desearve to be a ninja..." Because she was from a citizen family?

"She has too much emotion..." Why have no emotion?

"A waste of time..." Then why even talk about her?

"Just trash..." Trash... they were worst then trash.

"Useless..." No.

"Dead weight..." She isn't.

"Too fragile..." ...Maybe she is.

A voice broke the tense silence, "Did you even think about her feelings?"

You didn't need to be a Nara to figuer Sai was damn pissed at the others. Eveyone flinched whether slightly or fastly, including Gaara, feeling a moutain of guilt wash over them. Once the words came out of their mouth, they couldn't take them back... Sasuke then snapped at Sai.

"She was just a weakling," he snarled out, ignoring his own feelings and Naruto's protesting cries of 'teme!'

Ino started, "Well, that's because she sprouted lies and insulted us!" Really?

"Ino! We talked trash about her and we know it! Looking back, do you actually think they were true?" Naruto questioned, finally thinking about their situation.

**~Flashback~**

"You have no chance in maing ANBU, forehead!"shouted Ino, while she kicked Sakura to the ground. Temari stepped on her and smirked in agreement.

"How did you even make it to Jounin? You're such a backstabber!" shouted the usaully shy Hinata. She thought Sakura took away her dear 'Naruto-kun.' Tenten laughed- a cackling insane like laugh.

The group continued beating the petite girl, muttering insults and laughing like maniacs. Sakura didn't even say anything to oppose to this, but stayed on the ground, with no expression. Blank and dull eyes. Dirty clothes and face. Yelling, screaming, insults. Her body hurted. And then she blacked out.

**~End of Flashback~**

Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, who was about to agree with Ino, stated to see wat they hadn't. A lump formed in their throat. All the people that was there remembered about the new girl, and by all of her actions, the girl known as Suzuki was certainly jealous of Sakura. Our dear red-head was held back by her fiancee, Suigetsu, from pouncing onto the girls. Karin- with her choppy red hair, had a look that screamed 'I told you so!' Minutes pass as the group started to mourn of their losses.

They slowly made their way back to Konoha. Villagers and others parted as gasped at the sight: ninjas covered with bruises, gashes, cuts, and blood. Their faces were down and eyes were dull. Informing Tsunade was supposely the worst part- but in reality, they could've cared less. The blonde woman tried to bring the girl back to life, but was held back by other unknown ANBUs.

A few days later, the whole Konoha, and all that knew Sakura well, came. Suzuki also came, pretending she cares, and feigned sadness. Her orange hair swished in the wind, as her umbrella overed her pretty face filled with makeup. Suzuki was suprised at why everyone that was part of the battle were glaring at her furiously but she ignored them thinking (And hoping) that it was just her imagaination. The funeral was held from the very morning right after the sun rose. If Sakura was there, she would not frown, like Suzuki, but smile and look at the dull sky.

"This atmosphere...really does fit this funeral, don't you think so?" the pinklette would ask. Suzuki, not knowing about that, frowned and said the sentence that made Karin particularly kill her:

"Well, we have to forget about her," she said, pretending to care. Karin stepped over to Suzuki, and punched her square in the face sending the orange haired girl landing a few feet away.

"Did you THINK that someone like _you_," Karin spat, "could actually BE SAKURA?" The girl landed another kick on her and Suigetsu- who had become a kind of friend to Sakura- thought she desearved it.

Sai and Karin. The rest knew that they didn't have the right to stay behind and left regretfully, while Suigetsu and Juugo resented the fac that didn't know her that well. Soon, Karin putted a red, not a white rose down and whispered, "Thank you for everything," leaving Sai to remain behind. He cried and screamed for his lover once everyone was gone and finally putted a pink rose down, whispering,

"Your welcome... and goodbye."

**~Eight years later~**

A woman with long raven hair sat in an old swing near the academy and gigled when she heard her husband and son yellling for her. His hair was gleaming in the sun and was almost the total opposite of the man next to him- the man with dark and brooding eyes. Her son had white eyes but the same blonde spickey hair like Naruto, as well as the same personality.

"Come, we have to go and meet our friends," Hinata said while Sasuke smiled a light smile.

"Hinata, walk with-"

"Kaa-chan!" The boy grabbed Hinata's hand as she giggled and walked with him. As soon as she looked away, Naruki looked back and flashed a peace sign at Naruto.

"Naruki!" Naruto chased after his son as Sasuke rolled his blind eyes.

A brunette with long hair tied in a low ponytail was currently fighting his dear daughter while his wife and son was looking away down the flower row. Tenten had her hair in her signiture panda bans as she gazed at a specific white flower.

"You have to get her flowers!" the girl who looked like a miniture version of himself shouted.

"No way! She does not like flowers, and _roses _of all things?" he, a.k.a. Neji, whisper/shouted back. His son then turned around.

"Mother would love a bounquet of lilys. It is her favorite flower," he stated and walked away. His hair was tied like a bun and had half of his face covered, long bangs flowing in the wind.

"Brother is so smart!" the girl shouted gleefully as Neji grumbled something about 'brats.'

"Hey!" A girl with orange hair tied in two high pigtails yelled, glaring at another boy. Moegi crossed her arms and shouted "How could you forget that today's Sakura-sensei's aniversary! You even forgot the first day we met!" The boy suffering the harsh treatment was Udon, her long time boyfriend. He looked older and more responsible, but as weak and frail as ever.

"How am I suppose to knoe that?" he asked, blowing his nose into a hankercheif. Konohamaru shook his head and whispered, "Hey, you should run before she kills you!" Udon turnned and saw Moegi with fire blazing behind her. Uh-oh.

"AHH!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"Hehe. Hey, Hanabi-chan, let's go!" The called girl turned to her on-and-off relationship boyfriend (Since they always got into fights) and sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on, then," she said, turning away. Slightly suprised, Konohamaru''s face broke into a huge grin and started running after her.

A loud blonde with hair styled like Shikamaru and broen eyed yelled, "No! I want my sleep!" in protest to his older sister with brown hair and blue eyes. She sighed and muttered, "Troublesome," under her breath,

Ino smiled and yelled, "Come on, pull him out! We're almost late!"

Shikamaru groaned but opened the door with a smirk and said, "Ladies first."

"Hurry up guys!" complained Chouji, as the blonde rushed out and yelled:

"Uncle Chouji!" The group closed the door and walked down the road.

A red head smirked at her son. He had Suigetsu like hair but it was orange-red. His smiled carried the same traits as his father, but he didn't speak much like their orange haired friend, Juugo.

"C'mon! We're late!"

"Yes sir!" her husband, Suigetsu, saluted as he ran out the house with Juugo closely following behind.

"Let's go!" Karin yelled, as her son closed in beside her.

Suigetsu frowned and said, "I wanted to hold her hands..." His son slightly paused and turned around, carrying a triumphant smirk.

_'BRAT!' _Suigetsu thought,as Juugo sighed at his friends' antics.

"Argh. My wife is so mean!" Kiba groaned out at the meeting place with only Shino, their teacher, and the Sand Siblings. Chouji who was setting out the sandwhiches with Kurenai and Kankuro laughed. Temari smirked a bit at this and asked,

"You were saying?"

"N-Nothing!" he squeaked out and brought laughter to the group. Kankuro started teasing Kiba, resulting to a fight, and Gaara threatened them to stop- making another fight.

"NO! You people have beat us to come here first! In punishment, we shall run ten laps around Konoha!" shouted a miniture Lee who looked a lot like another man, Gai. The tree ran and skidded to a stop in front of the group. There were still heathly from gaining so much stamina in their 'youthful' days. Akamaru jumped onto the others who all came from different directions as their shared their sweet picnic under the cherry blossom trees.

"Hey, there's someone missing..." spoke out Naruto. "Who is it?" he asked in his thinking position as the others look questionally at him. "Oh!" A figuer started soming towards the group. "There he is!"

"She was a very kind person who sacrificed herself..."said Sai to one of his genin students. It's not everyday Sai complimented someone.

"Really? She's so cool! I want to become like her!"said a bubbly little girl. Her teammates said,

"I'm sure you could do it!" With a look sent to him, another boy just smirked and said, "Good luck."

"Come on, we have to go to the others," as he tugged his students towards the forest. His friends waved and smiled/smirked at him, as he bid good-bye to his students. Sai was now a Jounin with three students- much like the old Team 7, and had long forgiven the others. The food was set out, and chattering arose between old friends. As the sunset arised, people started to leave saying their farewells until only three people remained.

"Thank you..." A voice from a distant that could barely be heard in the winds whispered. Sai's eyes widened but then smiled a true smile at the girl with flowing pink hair in a white dress in front of him. Naruto waved. Sasuke smirked. Because if they were sad, she'll be sad.

**~THE END~**

**Author's notes: Like it? I think the ending's a bit sad, but oh well. If you haven't noticed, this pairing was SaiSaku, and there would be a LOT of grammer mistakes. Feel free to send flames along other things and correct me.**


End file.
